The Sands of Time part2 written with Nofretete
by Lilith0376
Summary: The Bionic Six are in race agaist time to stop Scarab from preventing their creation and taking Mother-1 as his bride.


The Sands of Time - Part 2  
  
Fifteen years in the past . . .there goes my brother now let's follow him without making any noise. Scarab told his men. Why do we have to follow him? Ask mechanic. Mechanic you fool following my brother is the only way we can find the bionic six in this time. Yeah! But boss you said they didn't exist in this time. Why do I even bother explaining things to you? Don't worry scarab as soon as Sharp takes us to them we will kill them. Said glove. No glove, I don't want them dead yet so soon I want to torture them first. Didn't you say the bionic brats were only small children, darling? Ask Madame O. Yes! And that is the best part the brats will never be able to do anything against us. So, are all the bionic six living in this time? Ask chopper. No, only Bionic-1, Mother-1, and the twin bionic brats IQ and Karate-1 are not yet living with the other bionic pests. How do you know that? Ask Madame O. I found a way to hack into my brother's super computer and found all the information I needed. Said scarab with his evil smile on his face. Soon they will all be dead and we will never be stop. What happens if they discover we are here? Inquired glove. Don't worry glove they will never know until it's too late. What about Mother-1's ESP? Ask Madame O. Suddenly scarab remembered he had not counted on her special powers and that could put his plan in danger. Don't worry he asserted his men Mother-1's ESP is not strong enough to do our plan any damage. I hope for your own good scarab that it is true said glove not believing what his master had said. Listen glove if you doubt for any moment that my plan will not work you are sorely mistaken for it will work and when it does you will on your knees begging me to forgive you for your insolent ways. Don't be so sure scarab and if indeed your plan does work I will get on my knees and beg for your forgiveness. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
The first thing that Helen noticed was the happy laughing of children. It was her twins. Eric and Meg. She always remembers this laughing. As the bright light disappeared, she found herself in the garden of her old house. Millions of memories entered her mind as she saw this old small house. Happy and joyful memories. She wanted to give into them, but held back and started walking towards the front- door. Who are you ma'am? She turned to her right and saw Eric and Meg standing next to her. They looked at her with their innocent and shining childish eyes. Their light blond hair and their clothes. Everything was so familiar to her. She just realized how much she had missed her twins. She missed her family! I'm . . . I'm Helen. She bent down so she was their high and smiled warmly at them. And you are Eric and Meg, right? Meg stood a little behind her brother and he tried to protect her. They were so cute. Helen just wanted to take them into her arms. She missed her family so much! Eric was surprised. How do you know that? Meg giggled behind his back. Our Mommy has the same name. How do you know our names? Helen let her fingers run through their soft blond hair. Let's say, I'm a magician! They both nodded and accepted what she told them. Just as Helen stood up again, Eric took hold on her jeans. You also look a little like my Mommy! I do? Helen laughed at them. Mmmmhh, you do! Meg and Eric shook their heads furiously. Where is my family now? They would enjoy this so much! Where are your Mommy and Daddy? Helen asked friendly. Eric pointed to the house. They are inside and talking about something serious. They told us to go outside and play. It is a very important secret that they are talking about. Eric was very proud that he knew so much and Helen kissed him on the head. As Meg sniffed some times they looked at her worried. What is it Meggie? Eric asked concerned and took his sister's small hands. I . . . I think Mommy was crying as I went outside. I don't want her to cry . . .'cause it makes me cry! Oh, Meggie. It's all right sweetie! Helen lifted the small girl up and hugged her close to her body. She calmed down immediately and Meg touched her cheek and giggled again. You really ARE like my Mommy! She pressed her small face against her neck. After some minutes Helen let Meg go and told them to stay here. They just nodded and went back to play. Helen still knew her old home as well as if she never moved out. She could hear excited voices as she came in. Jack was holding his wife close as she cried and told him about contacting me and a strange feeling. This was the moment when Helen entered the scene. I'm here Helen! You don't have to be scared anymore! Both looked up at the older version of Helen standing in the room. Helen opened her arms and her younger self ran into her arms and both women embraced each other. I'm so happy that you're here. We don't know what to do. We are so afraid. Helen said through her tears of joy and sadness. I'm here now and I'll help you! We will survive this! I promise! As they sat down again Helen told that she all ready contacted the day-care- station JD stayed at and Bunji's father, with whom they always had been friends. Helen could still remember this handsome and strong man. And Bunji's pain when his father died. Helen, you have to rescue the children first! They are the most important people for us. You have to take them to a secret place, where they are safe! Her younger self's eyes were pleading and Helen sighed deeply as she thought of a right place for them to stay. I can take them with me to the past! Jack and Helen looked at her surprised, but yet confident. Yeah, you are right, Helen. Your . . .I mean our family is the best to protect them from Scarab! Jack and I will find a place to hide. Don't worry about us! They got up from their seats and got Eric and Meg from outside. You have to pick up JD and Bunji at the railway station. You have to hurry. Helen was stressed and the feeling of loosing her small babies was nearly unbearable.  
  
Why do we have to leave Mommy? Meg asked as she whimpered in her mothers t- shirt. Because it's a beautiful and nice place you will go now and you'll like it there very much! No one could hold back tears as they said goodbye. Will you come there too? Eric asked teary eyed and Helen nodded and said. I'll get your parents. Don't worry, honey! She took the hands of her twins and got into one of the cars. She quickly found the railway station and JD and Bunji. They looked so amazing. It was the first time Helen saw JD at such a young age. He was 3 now and Bunji 1 ¾ . Helen hugged the shocked boys and took them into the car and drove to a place in the woods she knew from the past. Where are we doing now? Meg asked frightened and hugged her teddy bear close to her body. If there's a way to get to the past their also had to be a way to get them into the future. Sit down, my angels! Helen said to them and gave them a warm smile. Bunji and JD all ready trust her that much as Eric and Meg did. They took each other's hands and thought of each other and their parents. As the familiar bright white light surrounded them, Helen promised to come back and get Jack and Helen. She will come back here and rescue them.  
  
Jack, Eric, Meg, JD and Bunji were still focused on their mother as the bright light returned.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
As the bright light faded Helen's family opened their eyes and saw the surprise before them. Mom? Ask Meg. Yes honey. Why did you bring us from the past? I had to, there was no other way. I still have to go back and bring back Jack and I from the past to protect them or should I say us from scarab. The small children did not understand what the older kids and the two adults were talking about. Who are you? Ask little JD to his older self. What do I tell him mom? Just tell him the truth. Ok, I am you from the future your future. Said JD. His little self just stated at him not believing what he was saying. Who are the other kids he asked. She is Meg he is Eric and Bunji. But they are here pointing at the little children next to him. Helen smiled warmly at little JD who was trying hard to understand what was been said to him. I have to go potty said little Meg. Ok honey come with me said Helen taking her little girl's hand and leading her into the bathroom. I can't believe your mother brought you kids when you were so little and still in need of an adult to take you to the bathroom. That is not funny. Said Bunji. His little self was sucking on his thumb looking at him with wide eyes that were asking if he was his daddy. Bunji recognized the look and felt guilty. Come with me Bunji what's the matter. Asked Bunji to his younger self. Bunji took his little self in his arms and soon his nose caught the smell of a soiled diaper. Dad. Said Bunji. What is it son? Can you change his diaper? Ask Bunji as he move his little self away from his face. Ok son. Said Jack laughing a little as he saw his son making faces at the smell of a dirty diaper. I used to change all of you and I never made faces when I had to change your diapers, just wait 'till you have children of your own and then you'll see how hard being a parent can be. Eric and JD took the other two children in their arms as they yawn and made themselves comfortable on their shoulders. Soon Helen came back with her little girl from the bathroom and saw Jack and Meg changing little Bunji's soiled diaper and the other two children asleep on their older selves. Lets put them to sleep in a bedroom I need to get back and find Jack and Helen in the past or Scarab might find them first. They did as Helen instructed and soon came back to the living room sat on a circle as the last time and began the same process as before to send Helen back to the past. Once in the past Helen looked around the house for Jack and Helen but something was wrong. She called out their names to no avail when she entered the living room she saw that it had been messed up right there she knew that scarab had taken her and Jack's and her younger selves were now in the biggest danger of their lives.  
  
I have you now said scarab as he and his men held Jack and Helen captive in a cave not far from were the Bennett's lived. TELL ME WHERE THE BRATS ARE!!!! Scarab screamed at them wanting desperately to find the kids and put an end to them. You will never find them. Said Jack. That is what you think Bionic-1 I will find them and I will skin them alive in front of you. NOOOO!!! Cry out Helen she didn't want scarab to harm her children, but she knew her older self would take care of them and would never let anything happen to them even if she sacrifice herself in the process. TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE DAMN IT!!!! Scarab screamed once again his anger stronger than ever. You will never get your hands on our children sobbed Helen. Scarab slapped her hard not once but twice screaming at her to reveal the location of her children. Helen did not answer she never would and neither would Jack the love they felt for their children was stronger than anything scarab could ever do to them. Scarab beat both them trying to make them talk and tell him where the kids were hiding or who was hiding them. Scarab are you sure that Mother-1's ESP could never come this far into the past? Ask Madame O. Of course not reply scarab but even he began to doubt it. Mother-1 had taken the children and was now on her way to help Jack and Helen. Glove come with me quick. What's the matter scarab? Ask glove. We are going to have a visitor and that visitor is going to try and save those two bionic pests. Who is coming? Ask glove ready for battle. Mother-1 was scarab's reply. What? How? Stammer glove. She used her ESP and she is the one hiding those brats. Do you know when she is coming? No, but I'll find out soon don't worry about that. And how do you plan to find out when she is coming? I will torture her younger self and get the information from her. What if she doesn't talk? She will talk or else she will pay with her life. You don't have to torture anyone a voice said. Who is it? Ask scarab. Me said Mother-1 as she stepped in the light and revealed herself. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Don't your dare touch them, Scarab or you'll regret it! Mother-1's voice was strict and angry. She looked at her younger self and gave her a small smile. A sign of relive crossed her features. Mother-1 walked forward to reach her and Jack. Stop right there, mother-1! Don't go on or they will die right in front of your eyes! What do you want from them, Scarab? The Bionic six don't even exist! Not even the whole bionic technology! So what are you doing everything for? Scarab grinned evilly and walked up to Mother-1. My dear Mother-1! I don't want you in MY future. You always destroy my plans and ruin my life. I don't want this anymore and so I'll end this whole Bionic Six capital right now! His face was near hers and she could feel his cold breath on her skin. Her voice was shaking but she pushed her fears away and looked at him with angry eyes. I want you to set them free again, Scarab. It's really sick that if you can't get ride of us in the future you attack our poor past- selves who can't defeat themselves. That's really sick! Helen laughed a little and Scarab's face got red with anger. How . . . Why . . . you crazy silly fool! You try to hurt me? Scarab screamed at her and went back to his people. He pointed at her and said. Glove, Chopper, Madame-O, Mechanic, Klunk catch her and bring her to me! HAIL SCARAB!!! Red light surrounded them and they ran to Mother-1. She concentrated on her family in the future and prayed. Please I really need your help. Please send me your energy! I have to defeat Scarab! Helen, be careful! Mother-1 snapped out of her trance as she heard her younger self's screams. Glove was shooting at her and she jumped to the side. I'll get you, babe! Chopper shouted and threw his metal weapons on her. Everyone started attacking her, but with the help of Jack's eyes, Meg's legs, Eric's arms and the power from her sons Bunji and JD. After some minutes of chasing and hunting Helen felt her power fading away. The use of all their possibilities made her terribly tired. So, so, my angel! You are getting a little weak, don't you? Scarab asked sweetly as he watched the events from his well-known chair. He enjoyed this play and he loved this woman! He remembered the time when he had kidnapped her and wanted her to be his wife and mate. He loved her long brown hair and her slim figure. The way she moved, the way she used her bionic-powers, the ways she spoke and looked at him. Stop your silly playing, guys! Bring her here! Scarab shouted at his people and just as Helen tried to pass Madame-O's sound waves she saw Klunk standing behind her. He grabbed her arms and lifted her. Let me go! Let me go, you big silly monster... She screamed all the time as he brought her to Scarab's chair. Mother-1, I hope you see now that it's impossible to rescue your people! You are too weak to beat me! So I have a little...idea. He got up and walked down the steps and touched her cheek. Helen breathed hard, but her angry expressions didn't changed. Wha.....what do you want me to do, Scarab? She asked and looked up at him. He smiled at her and pointed at Jack and Helen! I'll let them go! Helen was surprised and gave him a strange look. But what's the point? He laughed and brushed her brown hair out of her face. I want you to stay with me.... forever! There was a long silence. No, Helen! Don't do this! You can't leave your family behind just for us! We will survive this and you can go back home again! Please don't do this........! Her younger person said and tears welled up in her eyes as well as in Helen's. Millions of thoughts and memories were running through her mind and she had to make a decision. She promised to save them and she failed. Why was she so weak! She had the power of her family and their love! What was wrong? Scarab.... He watched his love. Yes, my angel! Helen took in a deep breath! I'll do it! I'll stay with you forever! She didn't know what happened next. She just remembered Madam O's jealous eyes and Scarab's happy face. He hugged her and told his people to set Jack and Helen free. He turned to them. You better run fast or I'll catch you again and then it will be your end! She felt Helen's sad view on her back and turned around. Scarab, can I be alone with them for one minute before they go? Scarab kissed her hand. Sure, my angel! But not too long, cause we want to celebrate our wedding! Helen hated him so much that it hurted her inside! She didn't want to be with him! She led Helen and Jack to a small room and told them to sit down. She took their hands. Why did you do this? Just for us? Helen cried and hugged her future form. Yes, I promised your children to protect you and I promise it to myself! I had to do it! I wasn't strong enough to defeat him alone! She sighed deeply and looked at them. Please, tell my children that I love them and tell Jack that I'll never stop loving him. He's my husband for all times and nothing will change that! I'll send you to the future now and you have to focus and think of your children and your life now! The bright white light appeared and soon Helen and Jack were flying through time. Tell them, that I'll love them forever.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Helen and Jack soon arrived in the future and saw their kids all grown up Jack saw himself and could not believe his hair was a little grey on the sides. Jack then ask his younger self where his wife was and when he heard what she had done he turned red with anger towards scarab for using their younger selves as bait to capture his beloved wife. What are we going to do now? Ask Meg. We will find a way to go to the past and rescue Helen. Said Jack. But how are we going to do that? Ask JD. I know. Said Helen. Everyone then turned and looked at her. I will guide you on what to do in order for all of you to go to the past before scarab has Helen marry him. Marry scarab! Said all the kids in unison. Yes scarab is going to marry her if you don't hurry! Then what are we waiting for let's go to the past and rescue mom. Said Eric. Very well then, sit in a circle and hold hands. Instructed Helen. Now close your eyes, breath, and free your minds of everything all your worries all your problems and concentrate on Helen and what she means to you. All of them concentrated on Helen and she meant to them, for Jack she was more than his wife; she was his best friend and the love of his life. JD though of his mother as the light that guided his steps through life a light that never faded and a light that always shines brightly in his heart. For Eric she meant the person that gave him life, nurse him and always worries about him. Bunji saw his mom as the only mother he had ever had the one who read and sang lullabies to him before going to bed and kissed him goodnight. Helen was the best girlfriend Meg always counted on for moral support, a nurturer, a role model, and the mother she would one day like to emulate. The bright light began to shine again and this time it had come to take the rest of the Bionic Six to the past to help Helen. The Bionic Six arrived at their old house a house that the kids verily recognize but love non-the less. Come on kids we have to save your mother before scarab harms her said Bionic-1. Where do we begin to search? Ask IQ. My younger self told me scarab and his men are holding Mother-1 hostage in a cave near by. Bionic-1 used his bionic eyesight to and found the cave. This way he told his children and the team ran into the cave. Rock-1 was the one to arrive first and found Madame O at the entrance, without giving any warning Rock-1 used her sonic blasters and send Madame O flying into the cave-wall momentarily unconscious. What in places is going on? Ask scarab as he was about to kiss Mother-1 on the lips. Mechanic came running and said, Boss the Bionic Six are here. That can't be! Said an astonished scarab. He look at Helen and ask her how they came to the past, she simply reply to him that her family had to rescue her how they had come to the past was none of his concern. Soon a battle ensue the Bionic Six against scarab's minions and the odds did not look good for scarab as usual. I will not let those bionic pests take you from me I will destroy you if I must but they will never take you alive. Said a now crazed scarab. I got to think how to get away from him said Helen to herself. The sound of lasers was coming ever so close and Helen knew her family was winning and they would never let scarab harm her or take her away. Mother-1 where are you? Call Bionic-1. Bionic-1 I'm here, I'm here. Help me. Scream Mother-1. You are not going anywhere said glove throwing himself at Bionic-1 who caught him in mid air and threw him to chopper who was trying to catch Karate-1 with his chain. Bionic-1 ran towards his wife's voice and found her sitting on the floor with her hands tied to her back. Oh honey! I miss you! Said Bionic-1 upon holding his beloved. I miss you too. Reply his wife. Quick we must go said Bionic-1 as he released Mother-1 from her ties. Not so fast Bionic-1 said scarab sited at his chair with one of the chair's many weapons pointed at them. You will not be going anywhere but your graves and I will personally make sure to burry you both. That's what you think said Sports-1 as he and his siblings join their parents, now the whole team was together and there was nothing scarab could do. I WILL DESTROY YOU!!!!!! Shouted scarab and pressed the bottom on his chair and fire at them. The Bionic Six leaped out of the way on time. Form the bionic link. Said Bionic-1. Their link created a dome of energy around them and protected them from scarab's weapon as he fire once more their way. Scarab's laser bounced from the dome and went right back at his chair, scarab jumped out of it as the laser hit it and destroyed it. I will destroy you someday whether it be in the past, the present, or the future said and angry scarab as he threw two smoke grenades at the Bionic Six. Jack and his family ran out of the cave as it was filling with a thick heavy smoke as soon as they were all out they embrace and cried together. They knew that no matter what scarab tried he would never be able to get rid of them and they would be ready to stop him in the past, present and future. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Are you all right, honey? Jack asked his wife concerned. She smiled at him and said. Yes, I am Jack, Now that you are all here with me! She hugged her husband and soon their children joined the family-hug. After some time they separated again. So, what are we going to so now? Meg looked at her mother. Helen smiled at her little girl and was about to answer when a sharp pain ran through her whole body. She cried out in pain and hit the ground hard. The shock was written all over their faces. Jack bent down and cradled her in his strong arms. She was trembling. Helen, what's going on? What is happening? She slowly vanished and her body became glassy and invisible. Scarab is calling me! He's back in our time and he wants me by his side. She breathed hard. But, Mom, how can this be possible? JD asked excited as the children lean down over their mother. She didn't answer. Helen? Do you hear us, honey? Jack was shacking her as her eyes were getting lifeless. They said her name over and over again, but she just didn't react. Her body was nearly gone. Look, Dad! Her bionic controller is different! Bunji shouted and showed them what he meant. On her bionic-controller on her left wrist was a new controller with Scarab's green sign on it. Get the thing off! Jack shouted but it was too late, she was gone! They could still hear her voice. Please help me! Help me.......!  
  
As Helen woke up again she was laying on a huge bed. Her head felt heavy, but she remembered what had happened. She knew that Jack had been holding her. She had been lying on the ground and heard Scarab calling her name. She got up and looked down at herself. She was wearing a long white dress. Her shoulders were free and she had her hair up in a traditional bun with white roses. She walked towards a mirror in on corner of the room and looked at herself. She had to admit that she loved that dress, but not the man that put her in it. Ahhhh, my angel! You finally decided to wake up! She quickly turned around and saw Scarab standing in the doorway in his usual uniform. He appeared right behind her and kissed her on her shoulder. You look amazing. I hope you like your dress! I thought that it would be more attractive on you than your Bionic uniform. And I was right! He smiled and took her hand. Let's go, my angel! Helen didn't move and tried to get him to stop. She had to get some time. She was sure that Jack and the children were all ready near and wanted to help her. What....what do you want, Scarab? She couldn't help but stutter. She was afraid, really afraid. She prayed that her family could find her and would come to rescue her as soon as possible. Scarab laughed and pushed her out the door. We are getting married, my angel! Why do you think you wear this expensive dress? They walked through many corridors till they reached a small room, which was decorated with lots of candles. Jack, please help me! Don't let him harm me!  
  
Dad, I got Scarab! He's not far away in one of his secret hideout. Eric said and pressed some buttons on his computer. The family was back in their time and were flying in sky dancer. OK, Eric! Where do I have to go? His father asked and looked at his board- computer. It's right under the sea, Dad. Just a few miles away from us. Thanks! Jack was back in his world. How could this happen? Everything was going so quickly. He blamed himself for not believing what his wife told them about killing them. He hadn't been able to protect her from Scarab and now she was back in his hands again. It was his fault and he would fix it and show her that he would never let anyone hurt her. Never. They had experienced so much since they fell in love many years ago and their love was getting stronger every day. She had blessed him with a wonderful family, beautiful children and the feeling of great love. He wasn't able to live without her! Here we go! His lab is right under us now, Dad! Eric said and got up from his seat as the others did. BIONICS ON! They all shouted together and got on their car. Please, I want you all to be careful! He said to his children as they entered the secret undersea station. The children nodded their heads yes. The halls seemed to be endless 'till they heard some music and some voices talking. Bionic-1 showed them to be as quiet as possible as they went nearer to the room.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
What's going on? Ask Meg. I don't know honey, but we will find out soon. As they got closer to the music they notice the candles lining the hallway. What is scarab up to? Ask Eric. We'll find out soon enough said his father as he used his bionic eyesight one more time. What he saw was a scene out of a black and white horror movie; his lovely wife was about to wed a monster. NOOOO!!! Shouted Jack as he ran to his wife only to be stopped by glove and chopper. Helen! Said Jack as he saw his wife's sad face. I will not let you hurt her scarab. I will not hurt her reply scarab as he caressed Helen's cheeks. I will however, marry her and make her my queen. I am more woman for you than this bimbo, darling. Said Madame O as she came close to scarab looking at Helen with envy and hatred. I have told you more than a million times I don't like you. Scarab told her. I will not have you interrupt my wedding to the most beautiful creature in the world. The whole thing broke into an argument match between scarab and Madame O, that was the opportunity Jack was looking for and soon he release himself from his captors and called his children forward to battle. Soon the Bionic Six were in the biggest battle they had ever encounter; the battle to save Helen. Scarab and his men were no match for the anger and might Jack and his children showed them for taking their beloved Helen away one more time. Madame O took Helen by the hand and pointed her gun at her head and told the Bionic Six to stop or she would kill her. Helen was not about to let Madame O order her family around, so, she took matters into her own hands and grabbed the gun from Madame O's hand. As the two women were now fighting scarab order his men to take out the rest of her family, but his men only ran away and left him alone with the Bionic Six, Helen and Madame O. You are alone scarab said Jack as he and his children closed in on him but he bolted out of the room taking Madame O with him on the way out. Helen! Said Jack as his wife jumped to his arms and kissed her deeply. Oh Helen! I thought I had lost you forever. I promise I will never take you and your visions from granted ever again. Helen could not speak she only looked at her husband with tears of joy in her eyes and kissed him one more time. The kids gave their parents a big hug and cried with them with happiness in their hearts. Let's go home said Jack taking his wife into his arms as led the way out of scarab's lab. As the family now reunited inside sky dancer decided that scarab would not use his lab ever again and soon destroyed it. Let me see your wrist mom. Said JD to his mother as he removed the controller scarab had installed in her.  
  
As soon as they got back to the SPL Prof. Sharp repair her damage controller and ran test on her to make sure scarab didn't do anything to damage her bionics. I still don't understand how my brother found out about you being the Bionic Six Sharp said to the Bennett's. I know Prof. said Helen. Tell us how he did it Sharp ask with a worry look on his face. I heard him talking with his men telling them how happy he was now that he had found a way to hack into your computer. He hacked into my computer!!! Said and astonished Sharp not believing his brother found a way pass his computer's security system. I will have to find a way to secure the super computer better said Prof. Sharp looking at JD, I want you to help me I alone cannot secure but if we work together we will secure the computer better. JD nodded his agreement and told the Prof. he would gladly help him. Prof? Ask Meg. What are we going to do now that scarab knows who we are? Well, I was thinking that if my brother found a way to hack into my computer I can do the same and destroy all the information he has on you. We destroyed his lab. Said Jack. You did? Good said Sharp as he now formulated a new plan. I got it!!! He said with a big smile on his face. Now that his computer is destroyed we will go to the past at the time he hacked his way into my computer and prevent him from ever finding who you are. Do you have a time machine Prof? ask Eric. Yes I do my boy, JD you and I will travel to the past and intercept scarab before he does any damage. Soon Sharp and JD went to the past and stopped scarab from ever hacking his way to the super computer. Back at the Bennett house Helen and Jack were in their garden holding each other and looking the beautiful sunset neither of them spoke for they knew how each felt and there was no need for words at that moment. Helen I love you! Said Jack suddenly and kissed his wife in the forehead. I love you too, Jack! Was his wife's answer. As the sun was lower in the horizon Helen and Jack looked into each other's eyes not saying a word as Jack lower his lips to his wife's closing their eyes as they kissed.  
  
The End. 


End file.
